


It’s My Potty and I’ll Cry If I Want To

by Babybucky1943



Series: Bucky is a Brat [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky pretends to be sad, Discipline/Punishment, M/M, Sam babysits, bratty bucky, discussion about messy diapers (non graphic), eating of non food items, pacifier use, potty training, steve loves bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Bucky has to take his punishment for breaking rule number one. He’s not happy with that
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes
Series: Bucky is a Brat [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211322
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	It’s My Potty and I’ll Cry If I Want To

Bucky was very unhappy. He hated being made to do things because, first of all, he was stubborn, secondly, he was a brat and third; Steve’s discipline always sucked.

Right now it was even worse because Sam and his infuriating logic were multiplying the problem! 

Somewhere in his head, he knew vaguely that discipline was necessary but it sure didn’t mean he had to _LIKE_ it! 

He was currently hiding under the bed, trying to escape punishment for breaking the first rule on his chart. He’d purposely messed his diaper instead of using the toilet a couple days ago because Sam had irked him so much!! But, of course, instead of punishing Sam for it, like Bucky wanted, Steve had declared a week of potty training for his punishment.  


Sure it wasn’t hard but it was the _principle_ of the thing! Sam was trying to be his friend and Bucky could see right through that. Sam would never want to be his friend. 

Steve said the potty training wasn’t punishment. He clearly needed the guidance but Bucky didn’t agree. Then Sam had to go and fill Steve’s head with all this “Maybe he regressed,” crap. 

He wasn’t regressed. He didn’t need potty training! And he _WASN’T HAPPY_ about it; or the fact that Sam was here till tomorrow! Once Sam was gone, maybe Steve would drop the ridiculous punishment. 

Bucky ran his flesh fingers over the smooth hardwood floor. It still smelled like Mr. Clean because Steve had washed the floors two days ago. 

“Bucky!” Steve called impatiently. “No more shenanigans. Come out now, or you’ll have a time out too!”

Bucky considered that for aminute but his last time out had been what led to his current predicament. He slid out from under the bed. “Steve?” 

Steve came to the bedroom and eyed him with a glint of humour. “Bucky Barnes. Have I told you lately that you’re impossible?”

Bucky shrugged and smiled a little despite his mood. “Maybe.”

Steve liked being Bucky’s caregiver and boyfriend. It was definitely never boring. “Potty time.”

Bucky immediately scowled, lowering his eyebrows. “No.” 

Steve took his arm. “Yes. You know why we’re doing this.”

Bucky pouted, giving Steve his big eyes. “It’s Sam’s fault! Why does he want to be friends?”

Steve looked at him. “Sam wants to be your friend because he’s a good guy.” He shook his head and firmly led him to the bathroom. “C’mon. Let’s do this and then you can have some time on your tablet.” 

Bucky balked as soon as they entered the bathroom. “It smells like Sam in here. I’m not using the bathroom after Sam!”

Steve gave an exasperated sigh. “It doesn’t smell like anything in here.” He motioned to Bucky’s pants. “Drop ‘em buddy.” 

Bucky reluctantly pushed his sweats and diaper down. Steve motioned for him to sit. He pretended to be on the verge of crying, trying to get Steve’s pity. “I don’t wanna!” It didn’t work. Steve just chuckled and patted his shoulder. “I’ll be back in five minutes.” 

As soon as Steve left the bathroom, Bucky got up, kicking his diaper and pants off. What Steve didn’t know.... He made faces in the mirror, then looked at the variety of creams and lotions that Steve had all neatly organized. 

His eyes fell on the Vick’s Vaporub. He loved that stuff! “No eyes,” he muttered to himself. It STUNG in the eyes. That he’d learned. 

He unscrewed the lid and inhaled the minty goodness. Where could he put it? He put some on his finger and sniffed it. He made a face when a glob stuck to his nose. His first instinct was to rub it but that made it move from under his nose to under his eye! His eye watered and he reached for a tissue, then got a brilliant idea! Steve didn’t want him ever to be sad! Dabbing a little under his other eye, he closed the container, cleaned his fingers then sat back on the toilet. His eyes were watering badly now. He threw his head back and howled. “Steve! I learned my lesson!” 

Steve came hurrying in. “Why are you crying bud? Shh shh sh. It’s okay.” He needed to keep Bucky in line but he would never traumatize him further. Hugging his distraught boyfriend, he soothed him, then took Bucky to the bedroom and put a fresh diaper on him. “You did good baby. Thank you for trying.”

“Okay,” he pouted tearily. Steve patted his leg. 

Bucky bit his lip to stop the grin from forming. Yes! He had found a way to get out of it. 

Bucky got a granola bar as a treat to compensate for his “trauma”. 

Two hours later, Steve took Bucky’s hand. “C’mon babe. Potty time.”

Bucky stomped his foot. “Again? Steeeeeve!” 

The blonde looked at his charge patiently. “C’mon. Do you want me to stay in the bathroom?”

“No,” Bucky grumbled. 

Once he was sitting, Steve kissed his forehead. “I know this isn’t easy for you. Thank you for taking your punishment even when it’s a little scary.” 

Bucky watched Steve leave and then quickly grabbed for the Vick’s. Just a dab....

A few moments later, tears running down his face, he called for Steve. “‘M all done.” 

“Already?” Steve asked in surprise. Bucky rarely gave in to actually being obedient!   


Sam followed Steve and leaned on the doorframe, a look of mild disbelief on his face. He thought Bucky was laying it on a little thick.   
  


Steve rubbed Bucky’s back. “Buddy it’s okay. Just having a bad day? Did you go potty?”

“It didn’t work,” he pouted. “I wanna get up!” He gave Steve his best sad eyes.

Steve looked at him sympathetically. “It’s okay baby. Good try.”

Sam stopped Bucky as he was about to follow Steve to the bedroom. “What are you pulling, Bud?” He studied Bucky’s face. “What did you put on your face?”

Bucky stuck his tongue out at Sam and pushed past him. 

Bucky was able to pick a treat for dessert after lunch for being so good. He munched his cookies with vigour.  


He pulled out his tub of magnetic blocks after lunch to build with. He liked playing with the colourful triangles with the metal magnetic balls on each point so they’d stick together. 

While Bucky was distracted with his blocks, Sam and Steve sat at the table talking quietly. Sam was pretty sure that Bucky was somehow fleecing Steve with the whole potty training thing. 

“Steve, I don’t think rewarding him for just sitting on the toilet is passing along the right message. He’s gonna exploit it.”  
Trying to get Steve to admit that Bucky might even think of being a brat was difficult however. 

Steve shrugged. “I want to make sure he knows he’s doing a good job.”

“He was barely in there a minute this last time!” Sam protested. “I don’t think he’s that upset.”

“You didn’t see the Hydra files,” Steve whispered. “He has trauma connected to toileting.” Steve always felt guilt over anything connected with Hydra. He knew Bucky needed discipline but it was never easy.

“I know that,” Sam conceded. “But I think he’s putting you on.”

“Why do you say that?” Steve asked. “I know it’s hard for him.”

Sam squinted at Bucky thoughtfully. “He seems awfully calm for just having had a meltdown.”

Steve thought a moment then dismissed Sam’s concern. “He was crying. I’m not ever using discipline to cause fear. You know that. I know when he’s scared.”

“Yeah.” Sam didn’t expound further, determining to talk to Bucky later.

Bucky was unaware of Sam’s thoughts as he built with his blocks. His pyramid was coming along nicely. His stomach cramped suddenly and he got to his feet. “Steve! I gotta go potty!” 

Steve was up in a flash, hurrying him to the bathroom. “Quick! Let me help.”  


Bucky pants were stripped off in record time.  “Good job telling me!” Steve praised. 

“So I’m all done potty training now?” Bucky gave Steve a hopeful look. 

Steve smile indulgently and shook his head. “It’s been two days. And you had an accident yesterday.”

Bucky groaned. It had been a really truly accident yesterday. He was usually able to gauge how long he could hold it but he’d overestimated how long it would take to get from the lobby to their apartment. 

“I don’t wanna do potty training anymore,” he protested. 

Steve gave him a stern look. “I said a week. Enough complaining.”

Bucky huffed and finished his business. “Fine! I’m all done.”

Steve got him diapered again. “Good boy.” 

Once they were back in the living room, Bucky went back to his blocks and Steve sat down to make a grocery list. 

“Buck, can you be good and stay here with Sam while I go to the store?” Taking Bucky grocery shopping was never easy! 

Bucky rolled his eyes but nodded. “Yeah.”   
  


“Will you be good too?” Steve persisted.   
  


Bucky nodded. “I can be good.”    
  


“I know you can, but will you?” Steve clarified.   
  


Bucky glanced at Sam. “As long as Sam’s not bossy.” He threw his blocks back in the tote. “I’m gonna go find blankie.” 

He wandered into the bathroom and dabbed a bit of vaporub under his eyes again. He was gonna try for some sympathy in having to stay with Sam. Maybe Steve would bring him a treat. As soon as his eyes started to water he went out to the living room and stuck his lower lip out. “Steve, how long will you be gone?”  


Steve felt concerned at the tears again. Bucky must be having an off day. “Just a couple hours buddy.”   
  


Bucky considered that a moment. “Okay.” He hesitated. “AndI don’t wanna go potty anymore!” He wanted this punishment to be DONE!

Steve looked sympathetic. “Oh buddy. Is it that bad?”

He nodded. “I’ll be good. I’ll stay with Sam and I won’t have a mess accident. Please don't make me do potty training anymore!”

“I’m glad to hear that you will try. Let me think about the potty training.” 

Bucky knew he'd nearly won this battle. He sat back at the coffee table and started building a cool ball with his blocks. He rolled the ball slowly over the coffee table, careful not to push too hard. 

He stuck the magnetic point of a leftover purple triangle in his mouth. He liked the smooth feel of the metal. It was cool and heavy. He sucked on it a little. 

Steve frowned. “Take it out of your mouth. That’s dangerous. I don't want you choking.”

Bucky withdrew it and looked at the silver ball. “No it’s not dangerous. Its attached and besides I like how it feels.”

Steve called on his patience. “Remember. Food and paci only in your mouth.”   
  


Bucky reluctantly removed the toy. “I don't put lots of stuff in my mouth anymore.” 

“Bucky. Last week you ate soap! On purpose!” Steve quirked an eyebrow.

Bucky shrugged. “It smelled like strawberry.” He licked the metal ball. It was so smooth. 

“And a pencil.” Steve reminded him. 

“I didn’t MEAN to eat the pencil,” Bucky countered. “And for the record, pretzels don’t make good drawing tools.” He slowly put the toy back in his mouth. 

Steve let out a long sigh. “Take it out of your mouth. Give it to me please. If you need to have something in your mouth go get your pacifier.” 

Bucky dropped the toy into Steve’s hand then dutifully trotted to the bedroom and found his paci. 

Steve finished his list and got up. “Sam, I think he should be okay for potty stuff. He went an hour ago and I put a dry diaper on him then too.” He gave Bucky a worried glance. He was sucking on his pacifier and had blankie over his shoulder. 

Sam nodded. “We’ll be fine, Cap. Just go.” 

Steve didn’t leave Bucky very often and knowing how upset he’d been today with the potty training made Steve hesitate. “Maybe just don’t take him to the bathroom. If he has an accident I’ll clean him up when I get home. He doesn't usually cry this much.”

Sam chuckled. “Don’t worry so much! I’ve got this.”

Bucky looked up at Steve blinking the last few fake tears away. “Bring me a treat, please.”

Steve took a deep breath. “A treat. For what?” 

“Because I’m doing good with potty training?” He gave Steve a wide eyed look then grinned. 

Steve laughed. “I’ll see. Come gimme hugs.” 

Bucky held tight to Steve for a minute and then let go. “You’ll come back?” He asked in a trembling voice. He still had separation anxiety if he thought Steve was upset with him. Real tears pushed at the back of his eyes. 

Steve kissed his cheek. “Of course baby. I’ll come back.” He paused. “You used Vicks. Are you getting sick?”

Bucky quickly shook his head. “No. I'm okay.”   
  


Steve looked torn between going out or staying. “You sure?”

Sam had put two and two together. “Ill watch him, Steve. Go!”

Steve turned to the door. “Love you Buck.” 

“Love you too. See you later, Steve.” Bucky watched him go and bit his lip to stop the quiver. He wasn’t going to let Sam see his weakness. 

“Hey buddy,” Sam said gently. “You good? Steve’s gonna be back soon.”

Bucky swallowed hard and turned around, blinking the tears out of his eyes. “‘M fine.”

Sam grabbed a handful of magnetic blocks. “Can you show me how these work?”

Bucky showed him how to stick the magnets together to form shapes. “Steve got them for me for Christmas.”

“Cool,” Sam grinned, sticking several together. He gave them back to Bucky, trying to figure out how to bring up the subject.   
  


Bucky spit out his paci and sucked on his finger instead. 

Sam sat on the chair, fingers tented and watched Bucky intently. “You weren’t really scared of potty time earlier,” he said.“Were you?”

Bucky’s eyes snapped up and he squinted at Sam spitefully. “I was so!” How dare Sam see through his charade!!

Sam chuckled. “You’re not that good of an actor, bud. Steve’s blind where you’re concerned and you shouldn’t take advantage of that.”

Bucky pouted. “Why are you so mean?”

Sam sat back. “I’m not mean. I’m just not as easily pushed around. Steve loves you. You need to respect him.”  
  
“I do,” Bucky frowned. 

“So why’d you use Vick’s Vaporub to make yourself cry?” Sam’s words were quiet but very clear.   
  
Bucky knew the jig was up. Dammit!!! He paused. “Uh....” In a rare moment of honesty, Bucky mumbled, “I wish Steve wouldn’t always feel like he needs to punish me for breaking rules.”

“Then how would you learn?” Sam asked gently. “Steve needs to keep you in line.”

Bucky sighed. “I know. Sometimes it’s just frustrating. He always picks these awful punishments like potty training! I _HATE_ potty training!”

“Why?” Sam asked. 

Bucky shrugged. “I dunno. It’s annoying.” 

Sam had been around some when Steve had started toilet training Bucky after he came back. The tantrums had been plentiful. Bucky didn’t like using the toilet, probably due to trauma sustained from Hydra’s abuse. “Steve’s trying his best to help you get better.”

Bucky sucked thoughtfully on a magnet again, his paci forgotten on the coffee table. “Yeah. I know.”

“So the respectful thing to do is to take your punishment like a big boy and learn from it.” Sam’s brown eyes were warm. He waited silently for Bucky to think about it. 

Bucky sighed right from his toes. “Damn you and your sound logic, Sam!” 

Sam guffawed at that. “Bucky, you’re a really great guy. I just don’t wanna see Steve getting taken in when he's trying to help you.”

Bucky let his head drop to bump on the coffee table. “I know you'll rat me out. I guess i had it coming.   
  


Sam smiled. “Why would I rat you out? I just wanna be your friend.”

Bucky studied Sam uncertainly. “Why? I’m a brat and impossible.”  


Sam laughed. “Ya know, thats true but Steve is a brat too at times.”  


Bucky giggled then pulled his mouth into a pout. “Do I have to tell him about the Vick’s?” 

Sam threw back his head, laughing heartily. “I’m not gonna make you tell. I promise I won’t tell on you if you don’t do it again.” 

Bucky considered it for a moment. “You’d actually keep a secret for me?”

Sam’s face turned serious again. “Of course. I like Steve and I like you too. I don’t wanna do anything to damage that.” 

Bucky was silent for a long minute. “Thanks Sam. Steve would probably punish me more if he found out.” 

“Probably,” Sam agreed. 

Bucky grinned. “Sam, can you help me go potty? That way Steve doesn’t need to take me when he gets home.”

“You have to go?” Sam asked in surprise.

“I think so,” Bucky said uncertainly. “My tummy hurts.”

“C’mon then, bud.” Sam led him to the bathroom. “You need help?” 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, please.”

Steve came back with his hands full of grocery bags a few hours later. “Gosh!!! The store was crazy!!” He quickly set things down. “Bucky, lets go potty.”

“He actually went half an hour ago,” Sam said casually.

Steve’s surprised gaze swung to Bucky. “He did??” 

Sam nodded. “Yep. He asked me to take him.”

Steve studies his boyfriend and best friend. “Huh.” Go figure. They’d bonded over the last possible thing Steve would have thought of. He smiled and picked up the bags. “Buck, come help me put stuff away. I think there’s a treat in here somewhere for a good boy.”


End file.
